Conned
by 20BlueRoses
Summary: For Cal and Ethan, brotherhood is never simple. And just when they thought things were back on track, all it takes is a blonde haired lady to drive another wedge between them. *Potential spoilers*
1. Chapter 1

I haven't published anything on here for a long time, but these brother's have got inside my head. This is a two part story - my interpretation of the brief scenes between Cal and Ethan in the preview video, so beware of spoilers/potential spoilers. For those of you who haven't seen it, there is a preview/highlights/outtake video on the Casualty website which is well worth a watch.

I hope you enjoy my story. Feedback is loved.

**Part 1**

Once Ethan's morning routine had been simple: alarm at 7:50, allowing for one press of the snooze button before a quick scrub under the shower. 8:15, time for coffee and Cornflakes alongside the monotones of BBC Breakfast news presenters. And there was just enough time at 8:30 to rinse his mug and bowl and pack his bag for the day. At 8:40 he would leave his flat and commence the short walk to work, arriving ten minutes prior to his shift.

But since Cal had moved in, there was always unnecessary disruption to his morning routine – a fight for the bathroom, an extra 5 minutes to throw Cal's dirty laundry in the basket, a near calamity when all the milk had been drank and there wasn't time to nip to the corner shop. But the disorder was at its upmost since his brother's new infatuation with Taylor. Ethan could even hear them over the cascade of water; a girlish giggle, a passionate moan and a hand slap against the tiled wall to keep them upright. Ethan turned up the volume of the television and glared at the bathroom door, trying to ignore the call of his bladder.

A full fifteen minutes later, the couple stumbled out of the bathroom, Taylor's long blonde hair dripping down her back and Cal's towel low on his hips. Cal winked and, before Ethan could voice his displeasure, he grabbed his new girlfriend around the waist and led her into the bedroom.

* * *

><p>Later that day Ethan found his brother in the staff room, pouring a coffee and yawning. Cal was so lost in his own thoughts that he was taken unaware when Ethan smuggled the drink from the worktop before he had managed to take a sip.<p>

"Hey," he said, put out. "I needed that!"

"Late night?"

Cal smirked. "That's one way of putting it. I was in bed, but I certainly wasn't sleeping." He thrust his hips. "If you understand my meaning, little brother."

"Oh I more than understand," Ethan replied, "I heard the whole bloody thing, Caleb."

"You should have invested in a place with thicker walls."

"No, I should have insisted my inconsiderate brother found his own place, rather than dossing at mine." Ethan took a long sip of the coffee and then nearly spat it out, realising Cal had added several sweeteners to the drink.

Cal grinned. "Am I detecting a hint of jealousy? Take my advice bro, have some fun of your own. Take Honey to bed while she's still interested, and my love life will become much less of a nuisance to you."

"I-" Ethan began. "Leave Honey out of this." He put his hands on his hips. "I haven't slept for three days, Caleb. Three days! All I hear all night is your intimate relations. I need some sleep! And you put sweetener in your coffee, Caleb – who does that?!"

"If you wanted a coffee, Ethan, you only had to ask."

Ethan exhaled. "No. No, I want my flat back. You can stay at Taylor's tonight."

Cal grabbed the discarded coffee and drank the lot. "Okay then, I will."

"Okay then."

"There's just one problem."

Ethan raised his eyebrows. "Oh yes?"

"She's sort of between places, at the moment. I've said she can stay at ours."

* * *

><p>Cal rolled them over, so he was on top of Taylor. Her elegant fingers traced his bare back.<p>

"I love this," she said, "just the two of us."

Cal kissed her. "I'm so glad I met you. You're incredible."

Taylor smiled. "I know."

He laughed. "Well, it's a good job I didn't say modest."

"Oh shush. We both know your own ego is a little on the swollen side."

Cal faked offence. "Perfectly in proportion, thank you. Just like everything else."

"That's a matter of opinion."

"Well, I could always take my perfect proportions elsewhere?"

"No-one else would put up with you," Taylor said. "You're stuck with me."

Cal leaned closer for another kiss. "Good," he said, against her lips. "Because my brother has asked us to leave."

Taylor turned her head away, the smile wiped from her mouth. "You know I have nowhere else to stay."

"Neither do I."

She stared deep into his eyes and pouted. "Cal, we need to stay here."

"It's okay. Ethan's a pushover, I'm sure I can talk him round."

"Yes. Yes, you must." She gave him a dry kiss on the lips. "Thank you, Baby."

* * *

><p>Cal stood in the middle of the E.D. pretending to read a patient's notes but secretly monitoring the increased volume of voices coming from the cubicle Ethan was attending and planning when he could stride in to save the day. Just as his colleagues were beginning to exchange concerned glances, Cal swept the curtain aside and strode in.<p>

"Everything okay in here?" he asked.

Ethan swung round towards him. He pushed his glasses further up his nose and frowned at his brother. "Yes, thank you, Dr Knight. Everything is fine."

Cal ignored him and scrutinised the patient. He was a man in his early twenties, with a cut down his forehead and an odour of stale beer. He scanned the man's notes. "Looks like no serious injuries; you're ready to go home."

The man shook his head. "Nah, I'm not happy with that. I want a second opinion."

"And I'm giving you one," Cal replied. "Either leave or I'll call security."

"Do what you like," the man said, but he got off the bed and pushed past the two doctors.

Cal watched him leave and grinned. "You owe me, bro."

"I don't owe you anything," Ethan hissed. "I am perfectly capable. I don't need you to watch my back all the time, Caleb."

"Okay," Cal replied, slowly. "I read the situation wrong. Let me buy you a pint after work to apologise."

"A pint?"

"A pint. It's something normal people drink if they want to relax. Or if they want a chance to have a chat with their one and only brother."

Ethan considered. "What's the catch?"

"So that's a yes then?"

"Only if you promise to stay out of it with my patients."

"You won't even know I'm here."

* * *

><p>Cal waited by the bar, trying to summon a strategy to convince Ethan to let him and Taylor stay in the flat. He knew he was pushing his luck with both of them. Although he had genuinely wanted to keep an eye on his brother after the accident, he had been sneaky turning a few days support into a long term arrangement. He had handed in the notice on his own flat behind Ethan's back, and moved so many things into Ethan's before his brother could put a stop to it. With Taylor too, he was beyond lucky. Bagging a girl so beautiful wasn't a surprise to him, but to get a second chance after their turbulent first meeting had been. And if she was so desperate to stay at Ethan's, he would do all he could to make that a reality.<p>

But Ethan was sceptical after years of manipulation and had already suspected an ulterior motive for their visit to the pub. After the hard realisation of Ethan's vulnerability following the accident, the last thing Cal wanted to do was hurt him.

Cal ordered two pints and carried them over to the table where Ethan waited.

"This is the finest beer in Holby, Nibbles!"

"Considering the likelihood that you have tried the vast majority, that's quite an accolade."

Cal shrugged. "A man's got to have a hobby."

"Each to their own."

"So, how's Honey?"

Ethan blushed. "Actually, we're trying to keep things between us private."

"I'm your brother, it doesn't count."

"Exactly. You are my brother. I know with certainty that anything I tell you will have made its way around the hospital by tomorrow morning."

"But you like her, right?"

Ethan bowed his head slightly. "I do."

"You should invite her over to the flat some time. We can have a double date; you and me, Honey and Taylor."

"Sounds great."

"Really?"

"No, Cal, it is not going to happen."

Cal took a sip of his drink. "I think Taylor's the one."

Ethan raised his eyebrows. "Really?"

"She's not like anyone else I've ever been with." He paused. "I'd love it if you got to know each other a bit better. You're the two most important people in my life."

"Who are you and what have you done with my brother?"

"I'm serious, Ethan. I love her."

Ethan cocked his head to the side. "Ah. I see."

* * *

><p>Many drinks later and the brothers made their way home. Cal, heavily intoxicated, had an arm slung around Ethan's shoulders to keep him upright, and even Ethan could feel the effects from several beers.<p>

Cal fell through the door and stayed where he had fallen, singing a slurred chorus to himself. Ethan stepped over him and through to the lounge. He blinked. The room, though neat as always, was missing the wide screen television as well as the sound system.

"Cal," he said. "Cal, get up."

As Cal stumbled into the room, Ethan frantically searched through his drawers, muttering under his breath.

"What's happened?" Cal said from the doorway.

Ethan flung an empty wallet at his brother's chest. "I had five grand in here, Cal. The last of Mum's inheritance. It's gone."

"We've been burgled?"

"Look at the place, Caleb. Does it look like we've been broken into? Where's your girlfriend Cal? Where's Taylor?"

Cal paled. "What are you implying?"

Ethan pushed past him, back towards the bedrooms. "Taylor!" He flung open the bedroom door. It was empty. "She's gone, Cal! She's left with my things."

"You're wrong."

"Ring her. Ring her now."

Cal fumbled for his phone. His hand shook slightly as he held it to his ear but he still met Ethan's gaze. "She wouldn't do that to me." His eyes widened as he heard a voice at the other end of the line. It was faint but he could recognise the tone as Taylor's. "Babe? Where are you?"

"You don't need to know where I am anymore."

Cal swallowed. "Have you left me?"

She laughed. "I was never with you, Cal."

"But I love you," he said.

"I know."

Cal turned away from Ethan, no longer able to bare the accusatory stare. "What about my brother's things? What have you done with them?"

"Goodbye Cal." The line went dead.

Cal stood for a moment longer with the phone against his ear. With a yell of rage he threw the phone across the hallway and slammed his fist against the wall.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the reviews! I had originally planned this as the last part, but I've got carried away and there is another one or two parts on the way.

**Part 2**

It had taken Ethan hours to get to sleep. If his thoughts alone hadn't been enough to keep him awake then the noise of Cal crashing about had certainly done the job. Between outbursts of swearing there had been loud bangs, suggesting that he had trashed his room. Ethan had let him; it gave him a reason to justify the anger he was feeling towards his brother. Sympathy and Cal were not two concepts which met well in Ethan's mind, but on this occasion his brother's hurt had not been of his own making and he supposed it would reach the point where he would have to swallow his anger and do the right thing.

He had drifted off eventually only to be shaken awake by Cal much earlier than he would have liked. Cal's eyes were bloodshot and he was still in last night's clothes. From the smell of his breath and the delirium in his eyes, Ethan was sure he'd continued to drink through the night.

"Wake up, Ethan. I know where she is."

"You stink," Ethan replied as their faces came dangerously close to each other as Cal wobbled.

"We can get your things back."

Ethan pushed himself into a sitting position. "She's gone. It's too late."

"No it's not." Cal waved his phone in Ethan's direction. "It took me half the night but I've hacked into her emails. She's getting a train from Bristol this morning." He put a hand on Ethan's shoulders to steady himself. "There is time."

"Taylor is a con-woman, Cal. She's taken my belongings and my money and she's gone. She tricked you."

Cal rang his hand through his hair in frustration. He was silent for a moment and then staggered towards the door. "Whatever. I'll go by myself."

"Don't even consider driving in the state you're in."

"What am I supposed to do?" Cal yelled. He spun back to face Ethan, one hand clenched into a fist. "I have to see her."

Ethan groaned. He pushed the covers back and climbed out of bed. "Sober up," he said. "I'll drive you. And once we've finished with this wild goose chase, you can pack your things. I want you out."

* * *

><p>The drive had been slow and silent but Ethan was astute enough to notice Cal's leg restlessly twitching and the irregular clench and unclench of his fists. Cal had retched once or twice on the journey, the excess alcohol consumption finally catching up with him. But as soon as they parked, all signs of overindulgence evaporated. He leapt from the car and sprinted down the road in the direction of the station.<p>

Ethan clambered from the car with less haste and double checked to make sure the door was locked. He squinted at Cal's disappearing figure and sighed at the thought of having to catch him up. But before he could move he felt eyes upon him. He turned just in time to see a familiar blonde staring at him in panic.

Taylor turned to make a speedy retreat but as she was laden with heels and a heavy suitcase it only took Ethan a few steps to draw alongside and grab her arm.

"Taylor, wait."

"Ethan, let go of me."

On impulse Ethan did as he was told, but was surprised when Taylor stayed on her own accord.

"Where's Cal?" she asked.

"Looking for you."

"Tell him I'm sorry," she said. "It was never personal."

"Then why?" Ethan cleared his throat. "Why do this to us? I welcomed you into my home and accommodated you. Cal- Cal loved you!"

"You think I had a choice?"

"If you were desperate for money all you had to do was ask"

"It wasn't about the money." She threw her hands into the air in desperation. "If I didn't do this my life would have been at risk."

"From whom?"

Taylor shook her head, staring at the floor. "That's enough. I shouldn't even have said that."

"Taylor, if you're not acting of your own free will then we can get help. You can go to the police."

"I'm in too deep for that."

From over Taylor's shoulder, Ethan could see Cal heading back towards them. "Please, just explain to Cal. Let us help you."

"Cal can't ever know."

"Ethan frowned. "Why not?"

"You know what he's like." Taylor gave a half-smile. "He'll get involved. Trust me, he's better off thinking I've broken his heart." She looked over her shoulder. "Not a word." Upon hearing Cal shout her name, her grip on her suitcase tightened and she broke into a teetering jog.

"Taylor!" Cal shouted again. "Wait!"

Ethan stepped into his brother's path, wistfully giving Taylor more time to escape. Cal pushed him to the side but he tried again. He didn't create much of an obstacle but it was enough to slow his brother down.

"Taylor!" Cal shouted again, but she was gone. "Why did you stop me?" He let out a yell of frustration. "I was going to get your money back."

"No you weren't!" Ethan replied, matching his brother's volume. Now the gravity of the situation had caught up with him, he shoved Cal.

Cal pushed back and soon their wrestling brought them to the floor. Cal, the bigger of the pair, managed to pin Ethan to the floor.

"What is wrong with you?" Ethan demanded.

With a look of horror in his eyes, Cal realised who he was on top of and sagged.

Ethan seized the opportunity to free himself. He pushed Cal to the side and manoeuvred himself into a sitting position, rearranging his glasses back to where they belonged.

Cal stayed where he was for a moment, sprawled on his back on the pavement. Then with a whine of sadness he sat up, drew his knees to his chest and buried his head in his arms. His whole body shook.

"I've lost her, haven't I?"

Ethan bowed his head but didn't speak.

Minutes later Cal raised his head, revealing damp cheeks. "I'm sorry," he said.

Ethan exhaled. "Let's get you home."

* * *

><p>Ethan had insisted Cal went straight to bed to sleep off his grief, as much as the alcohol consumption. There had been no complaints or snide remarks about being told what to do and he suspected his brother was exhausted.<p>

Ethan was tired himself and with no television to stare at and a mind too preoccupied to read, he found himself dozing on the sofa. He jumped when Cal entered the room. Cal had finally changed into joggers and a loose t-shirt, his hair still glistening from the damp of the shower. Despite several hours sleep, he looked far from refreshed.

Cal joined him on the sofa. "I am never drinking again."

Ethan looked at him. "I suppose I should ask if you are okay."

"You have every right to be angry. It was my fault. I brought her into your life."

"You weren't to know."

Cal shrugged. "That's not the point though, is it? Don't worry, once my stomach's stopped churning I'll pack my things and be out of your way."

"You're not going to beg or come up with some tale as to why you need to stay?"

Cal met his eyes for the first time. "I'm not quite as heartless as you think. I messed up; I'll go." He stretched. "Anyway, it's about time I found somewhere I'm allowed to use the floor as a laundry basket and play video games all day."

"Stay," Ethan said, looking as if he had surprised himself. "If you want."

Cal hesitated. "Are you sure?"

"As sure as I can be."

"What changed your mind?"

Ethan tilted his head in thought. "Inadvertently, I think it may have been Taylor."


	3. Chapter 3

The first two parts of this story are things I can (roughly) imagine happening on the show, and that was my reason for writing them. I very much doubt these next two parts would happen, but the story wrote itself.

Let me know what you think.

**Part 3**

Two months later.

"So," Cal said, to the elderly female patient he was treating, "You need to take one of these tablets twice a day. And remember, no more dancing on tables." He winked. "At least, not until that ankle has healed."

The lady cackled. "I'm making no promises."

"I'm being serious, Edie."

"You youngsters do flap," she said. "Tell you what, once I'm better I'll take you out one night, show you how it's done."

Cal smiled. "I would be honoured." He took her hand and helped her off the bed.

"Thank you, Doctor, you've been ever so kind." She pulled him towards her and gave him a sloppy kiss on the cheek.

He led her through to reception and watched her leave, one arm resting on the counter in a perfect cocky pose. He grinned at Noel. "I just pulled."

Noel did a double take. "Not the old lady?"

"Not old - _experienced_." Cal chuckled at the look on his colleague's face.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw a familiar blonde doctor popping his head around the corner and surveying the scene. Their gazes met momentarily and on seeing him, Ethan made a hasty retreat. Cal frowned and dashed after his brother.

"Hey, Ethan! What's with the disappearing act?"

Ethan stopped in his tracks and slowly spun around to face him. "It's called work, Caleb."

"Work doesn't involve running away from your brother every five minutes. You've been weird all shift."

"I, err, weird?" he stammered.

Cal scrutinised his face. "What are you hiding?"

"Just… been busy."

"Well in that case you won't mind me helping out with your patients," Cal said, helping himself to a file from Ethan's arms. He scanned the file and the colour drained from his skin. "Taylor?" He shoved the file back at his brother. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"She asked me not to," Ethan said. "Cal, wait." He grabbed his brother's arm.

Cal shook himself free of Ethan's grip, strode towards Resus and flung the doors open. One look at his ex-girlfriend, bloody and battered with tubes in and out of her body and he stalled, frozen to the spot. He felt Ethan join his side. "What happened?" he asked quietly.

"She deteriorated not long ago," Ethan said. "Broken bones, internal bleeding and a major trauma to the head."

"And what caused those injuries?"

"I have to respect my patient's wish for confidentiality."

Cal finally managed to pull his gaze away from Taylor to stare at his brother in disbelief. "Yeah, but you can tell me."

"She specifically asked me not to."

"Who hurt her, Ethan?" he demanded. "I swear to God, I'll kill them."

"And that's exactly why she doesn't want you involved!"

Cal put a hand on each of Ethan's shoulders and looked him straight in the eyes. "What do you know?"

* * *

><p>Reluctantly, Ethan had told him everything and Cal had passed the details on to the police. The officer was a young man who had taken many notes but be unable to confirm whether the information would do anything to help find Taylor's attacker.<p>

Cal racked his brains to try and remember a name or location that Taylor may have let slip but there was nothing. Although his anger towards her had dissipated he now realised how secretive she had been.

He audibly cursed himself for falling for it and attracted a worried stare from a new agency nurse who had the misfortune to use the staff room at the same time as him. He glared at her and she scuttled away.

His phone buzzed in his pocket and he answered. It was the young officer from earlier. He had an update for Cal; the information he had provided him with tallied with some a group they had been investigating for a while. They were planning to question them later in the day and would update him again as soon as they could.

Cal thanked him dutifully but it did little to resolve his unease.

* * *

><p>Ethan was deep in concentration. He checked Taylor's vitals. She remained stable but critical and he hoped for his brother's sake that she would pull through. Guilt had been wedged in the pit of his stomach since she had been brought in. If only he had tried harder to convince her to get help.<p>

A clatter as the doors were violently opened announced the arrival of a stranger. Ethan jumped and watched as the man scanned the room and headed straight towards him and Taylor.

"Can I help?" Ethan asked.

"Move." The man said.

Ethan shifted from one foot to the other but did not move away from the bed. "Actually, I believe that would be detrimental to the wellbeing of my patient."

The man grunted. "Damn right it would. Little bitch needs to learn to keep her mouth shut."

"You need to leave," Ethan said, his voice an octave higher than usual.

The stranger rolled his eyes. He reached inside his coat and drew out a gun. "Move, or I'll make you."

Ethan moved this time but only so far as to hit the crash button about Taylor's bed, the only alert to security he could think of. Several staff members burst through the door and skidded to a halt as the man turned the gun from Taylor to wave in their direction. Cal arrived a moment later and pushed his way through his colleagues to stand beside his brother.

"Get back!" The stranger ordered, turning the gun back against Taylor's head. "Get back or I'll shoot."

Cal ran his hand over his head, inhaling deeply. "Haven't you done enough already? Look at her. She could die!"

"And if she lived?" The man readjusted his grip on the gun, his finger teasing the trigger. "She needs to be silenced, once and for all."

With his eyes on the weapon, Cal leapt at the man, trying to force the gun loose from his hand. For a moment they remained in a close hold as they struggled, but the man was well built and managed to push the young doctor away. While Cal was still steadying himself the sound of a gunshot echoed around the room.

Cal stumbled.

Ethan was by his brother's side in an instant, catching him as he dropped to the floor and pressing down on his abdomen to stem the bleed.

The room descended into chaos. Several members of staff helped security wrestle the assailant to the ground and rid him of his weapon and others flooded to treat the injured. But the two brothers could only focus on each other.

Cal, shock written across his face, looked from the pool of blood back to his brother. As the initial numbness evaporated he gasped in pain.

Their eyes locked. "It's okay, it's okay."

As Cal struggled for breath he let out a whimper. "Eth-"

"I've got you."

Ethan helped lift Cal onto the nearest hospital trolley. He moaned as they lowered him and threw his head back against the flat mattress, crying out in pain.

Ethan's hands returned to his brother's stomach but Connie firmly moved him away, unable to treat his next of kin. He could do nothing but watch as Cal's uniform was cut off and an oxygen mask fitted over his mouth. They turned him onto his side to inspect for an exit wound and he let out a wail through gritted teeth.

"Entry wound only," Connie said. "We need to stem this bleed and then he'll need a full laparotomy to remove the bullet." She turned to her colleagues. "We need to cross-match six units, he needs an urgent IV line and some morphine." She bent down to talk to Cal, his eyes barely open. "Try to stay with us, Cal. You're going to be fine."

"Hurts," he groaned

"I know, I know," Connie said, smoothing his hair back from his damp forehead in an unusually tender manner. "The pain relief will kick in soon." She refocused her attention to examine the injury, where the wadding had turned red. "Okay, I'm not happy with this, he's still losing far too much blood. Someone phone theatre and see how long they're going to be."

Connie took over applying pressure to the wound, pressing hard on Cal's stomach but her eyes focused on his face. His moaning had turned to a weak drone rather than sharp yells and his eyes were mostly closed. "Ethan, talk to him," she ordered. "Keep him conscious."

Ethan stepped forwards and gently touched his brother on the shoulder. His skin was cold.

Cal's eyes flickered.

"You're going to be fine," Ethan began. He shook his head; he needed something to keep Cal conscious, something more _them_. "You're an idiot, you know? Had to show off, act the hero. Always the centre of attention." He paused. "But you did it, Caleb. You saved the day." He rested his hand on top of Cal's and was rewarded by a tiny movement as Cal's thumb linked with his own. "I've called you selfish more times than I can remember. But this is one time it's okay to be selfish, Cal, to focus on yourself. You need to get better."

"I will," Cal murmured. His mouth was obscured by the oxygen mask so Ethan couldn't be certain, but he strongly suspected his brother also called him Nibbles.

"Theatre can take him as soon as we're ready," a voice interrupted.

"Good," Connie replied. "Okay, let's prep him for theatre and get him up to Keller asap."

Ethan followed as they wheeled his brother away, trying to stay as close to Cal's limited viewpoint as possible. He was too far away to notice, but back in Resus another set of machines were wailing their emergency alarm.


	4. Chapter 4

Hi - time for the final part!

Thanks to those who have reviewed/favourited/alerted.

I have to be honest and say I'm not that happy with my writing in this chapter compared to the others, but I wanted to get this posted before I get back to reality tomorrow after the Christmas break.

Hope it's okay!

**Part 4**

Ethan had been by his brother's bedside since he came out of his operation. Cal had been kept intubated for the first few hours post-surgery while the chance of a fresh bleed was at its highest. He had come round briefly; his eye line directed towards Ethan but with no apparent recognition. The doctor had taken him off the ventilator, switching the invasive machine for a nasal cannula. Cal had choked as they completed the procedure and then muttered something incoherent.

Ethan took his hand and squeezed it. He got no response as Cal was back asleep almost immediately. He was still pale, still wired up to machines and a drip but he looked peaceful as he slept off the anaesthetic. Seeing Cal like this was a first. Even as children, they could fall from the same climbing frame and whereas Ethan may be left with a broken arm or leg, Cal would spring right back up as if nothing had happened.

The wait was long and Ethan had eventually bribed Lofty to bring him the book he kept in his locker. The nurse came with sad news but Ethan stayed where he was, determined to be there when Cal eventually awoke.

A slight movement from the bed alerted him and he hastily lay the book back down on the bedside table.

"I can't believe you've been reading while I've been laying here unconscious," Cal rasped through half-lidded eyes.

"Well you've not been at your most conversational. How are you feeling?"

"Like I've been shot." Cal groaned as he trying to manoeuvre into a more comfortable position. "How's Taylor?"

Ethan hesitated. "We can talk later, you need to rest."

"Ethan."

"Okay. She had a severe intracranial haemorrhage. She died not long after you got taken into theatre."

Cal squeezed his eyes shut, a stray tear escaping from beneath his eyelid

"I'm sorry, Cal."

He stayed how he was, the pain written across his face emotional as well as physical. When he opened his eyes again the tears he had been fighting trickled down his cheeks. "What you said about being a hero – it was all for nothing then."

"You did what you could."

"I thought once she was free, we could make a go of things again."

"Don't think about that now," Ethan urged. "You're not well."

Cal looked down at the bandage on his stomach. His fingers toyed with the edge a little too roughly and he winced. "What's the damage then?"

"The surgery went well. They removed the bullet, fixed a tear in your stomach and stopped the bleed."

"It hurts."

"I can find the doctor if you need some more pain relief?

"No," Cal said, with a yawn. "Just stay with me."

His breaths were heavy as he fought through the pain but eventually his eyes flickered shut and he fell back to sleep.

* * *

><p>As Ethan walked past the staff room he heard a familiar laugh. He snooped through the door for confirmation. His brother was lounging on the sofa, in grey jogging bottoms and a t-shirt, with only a dressing gown for warmth.<p>

"I still can't believe you got shot," Max said. "That's so sexy."

"It's not sexy," Ethan interrupted. "It's dangerous." He looked at Cal "What are you doing out of bed?"

"I was bored," his brother replied. "I wanted some company."

Ethan stepped further into the room, glaring at Max until he left. "You're still recovering Cal, you need to take it easy."

"I thought you of all people would remember what it's like to be cooped up there all day and night."

"I also recall how annoying brothers can be when they're worried." He grabbed the handles of the wheelchair and steered it to where Cal was sat on the sofa. "In."

Cal cringed. "Don't make me go back yet."

Ethan tilted his head to one side and waited.

Cal huffed, but transferred himself back into the wheelchair. He grimaced as his sore stomach was jolted, but withheld any noise of complaint.

Ethan wheeled his brother through the department, but instead of waiting at the lift he continued straight through the doors to outside. They found refuge in the small peace garden. Ethan parked Cal next to a bench and draped a blanket he had smuggled from the staff room around his shoulders to keep him warm. "Okay?"

"Thank you."

"Another thing that drove me crazy up on the wards was the lack of fresh air," Ethan said.

Cal nodded. "It stinks up there. I swear that old man opposite me keeps breaking wind every five minutes."

"I didn't like to say anything, but I think you could be right."

The brothers chuckled.

"You'll be home soon, Cal."

"I'm sure you're struggling to cope without me."

"I have literally disinfected your room from top to bottom."

"Thanks, Nibbles." Cal grinned "I should get shot more often."

Ethan looked at him. "That's not funny."

Cal awkwardly wheeled the chair forwards to he could reach out to touch his brother's arm. "We're one a piece now, yeah? Both scared each other half to death."

"It's not a competition, Caleb. No more injuries."

"No more injuries," Cal echoed.

* * *

><p><span>Two months later<span>

Ethan sat in the pub with his colleagues, a large group of them squashed round a small round table on a collection of mismatched chairs. They were teasing each other, laughing and discussing the day's work.

Most of their glasses were empty now and every so often someone looked impatiently in the direction of the bar, expecting Cal to appear any minute with his round of drinks.

Honey tugged on his arm. "What's taking him so long?"

"I'll see where he's got to," Ethan announced to the table. He stood up and squeezed through the crowd.

Cal had not been back at work for long. Although Cal would not admit it, Ethan knew those first few shifts had exhausted his brother. He had gone straight home afterwards and fallen asleep on the sofa while watching their replacement television. Cal still played the big man at work, laughing and joking with his colleagues but Ethan had noted the change. Cal was quieter, less impulsive and for these reasons, Ethan worried that the pub had been too much for him and he had scuttled off home.

However, once he was at the bar, Ethan could see what had caused the delay. His brother was deep in conversation with a beautiful redhead. The girl had one hand on a swaying glass of wine and the other on a bit of bare skin just above the waist of Cal's jeans. Cal leaned in to her and whispered in the girl's ear. She laughed, throwing her head back. He took the wine from her downed it in one swift movement.

Ethan could just about hear the girl admonish him before their lips met in a passionate kiss.

"Ah," Ethan said to himself. "Some things never change."

He watched for a second longer as the girl's arms moved to embrace him and then he headed back to the table to confirm they wouldn't be getting Cal's round any time soon.

* * *

><p>Ethan awoke the next morning to the sound of bed springs and panting. He groaned and moved to put his pillow over his head when a presence next to him in the bed stirred.<p>

"Is this what he's always like?" Honey asked

"Ah, yes," Ethan replied. "I'm afraid so."

"Well," she grinned, climbing on top of him. "Let's give them a run for their money!"


End file.
